Brock's Date With Discrimination
by Mistystuffer
Summary: Brock loves all Nurse Joys, big and small, doesn't he?... It's up to Misty to set him straight when they meet a heavier-than-usual Joy. WG and light descriptions of size/bodies. Also some AAML!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Duh.   
  
  
"Brock's Date With Discrimination"  
by Pokemon FA  
  
  
Once day Ash, Misty, and Brock had just entered a new city. They made their way to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed from a recent tussle with Team Rocket. Strange thing about this Pokemon Center was, there were two Nurse Joys. The first was the average run of the mill Joy, but the other was a bit younger, probably Brock's age if not a little older. But unlike all of the other Joys, this one was quite plump, probably 275 lbs. or more. The trio walked up to the main counter to hand over their Pokemon. Brock drooled over the older Nurse Joy who was accepting their Pokeballs.   
  
"My, don't you look lovely today, Nurse Joy."  
  
"Uh, thanks..." Joy replied nervously.   
  
"How about we go out for dinner tonight, just you and me?"  
  
"I don't think so.... I may be busy. Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Oh. Well, we'll be here though tomorrow, so how about then---"  
  
"She said she's not interested, Brock," Misty stated angrily, pulling him away by the ear. "Why do you always have to embarrass us like this every time?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. It's not my fault I find every single Nurse Joy beautiful!"  
  
"Alright, you're forgiven this time. I'll let you go ask that other Joy if you promise not to act like an idiot!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot! There were two Nurse Joys when we came in!"  
  
Brock was just about to march over until he got a good look at her.  
  
"Uh, I dunno. I think I changed my mind."  
  
"What do you mean? She's a Nurse Joy, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, but...."  
  
"But what? If all the Joys look the same then she has to be as 'beautiful' as all the others. You said so yourself."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes! What's your problem with this one?"   
  
Both Brock and Misty glanced over to the Joy who was sitting at a computer doing some work. One had was typing on the keyboard as the other was feeding her potato chips from a bag placed nearby.   
  
"She's..."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"But she's....."  
  
"What?" Misty inquired more sternly, starting to understand now.  
  
"She's.... fat!"  
  
"So what?! Big deal. She's just as pretty as all of the others!"  
  
"She's so big, and you know, she's... well, fat!" he repeated, putting extra emphasis on the last word.   
  
"That's so typical of men."  
  
"Aw, come on, Misty!"   
  
"Have you ever thought to look at what's inside a girl and not just appearance?"  
  
Brock was taken aback.  
  
"What? Of course! I'm not insensitive like that!"  
  
"Could've fooled me," she replied, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
"Misty, it's just, I dunno."  
  
"Excuse me," said someone, who lightly tapped on Brock's shoulder from behind.   
  
Brock turned around in his seat to see the plump Nurse Joy in front of him.  
  
"Um, would you happen to be that boy that likes to hit on Nurse Joys that my relatives are always warning each other about?"  
  
Brock liked the idea he was well-known among all the Joys, despite the reason for it.  
  
"Uh, yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Nurse Joy fidgeted and seemed rather nervous. "Well, would you like to go on a date with... me?"  
  
"Uh, well...," Brock stuttered, "I don't think I'll have the time to anytime soon... Sorry."  
  
Brock had a look on his face that looked hopeful she'd take that response. Joy had a look of disappointment on hers. And Misty's was a look of pure shock/anger.   
  
"Oh, well. I had just heard you talking to my cousin a few minutes ago... I was just wondering, that's all. Sorry to bother you."   
  
Joy turned and walked off still rather disappointed. Brock was kind of pleased he seemed to get out of that situation easy until he turned around to see a particularly angry Misty.   
  
"You insensitive JERK!!!!"   
  
"What? What'd I do?!"  
  
"What did you do?! You constantly harass these Nurse Joys, and when you finally find one willing to go on a date with you, you refuse because she's overweight. It's just sickening."  
  
"Hey, don't blame me if she can't keep her eating under control."  
  
"There you go again!!! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe if you were fat that Ash might not like you the way he does?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with-- Wait, what do you mean? Ash likes me how?"  
  
"Hey. Don't try to change the subject."  
  
"No, wait. Are you saying he--."  
  
"Well how would I even know??? I thought I was too 'insensitive'!!!" he said sarcastically.   
  
Misty got angry once more.  
  
"That's right. You are! If you have any sense of decency you'll go over there and act like you've changed your mind, and tell that nice girl you want to go out with her!"  
  
"Alright! Just this once. I'm not gonna let you boss me around when it comes to girls ever again."  
  
Misty was satisfied and crossed her arms over her chest again. "Ok. Now go!"  
  
"Fine. Geez."  
  
Brock made his way over to the desk where the Joy was and Misty looked on with a smile.  
  
'I hope he learns something from this,' she thought.  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Brock said.  
  
"Hm?" the Joy replied. "Oh, hi. What do you need?" She still sounded a bit down.   
  
"Uh, uh... Hey I'm sorry about earlier. Would you still like to go out tonight? Maybe around 7:00 or so?"  
  
"Oh yes, that'd be great!"  
  
'You'd better be happy, Misty!' Brock thought, then he look back to the Joy. 'Then again, maybe she is kinda cute.'  
  
Suddenly Ash appeared and sat down by Misty.  
  
"Sorry, I was in the bathroom," he explained, "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Ugh.." Misty said slapping her forehead.   
  
  
Later that evening Brock was getting ready for his date. Misty was busy bugging Brock telling him what he was going to do.  
  
"And you're going to dress nice."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're going to go to eat somewhere nice, not just some casual fast food place."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And for goodness sake, Brock, act like you're enjoying yourself."  
  
"I said okay. By the way... what are YOU and ASH going to be doing while I'm away?" he asked tauntingly.  
  
"I don't.. Shut up!"  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
"It's nearly 7:00. Go," Misty commanded, pointing at the door.   
  
After a minute Brock was gone and Misty dropped back onto her bed.  
  
"I'm bored. Hmm, maybe I can finally have some quality time with Ash for once... Hey Ash!" Misty called, but sweetly, not angry and loud as usual.  
  
"What?" Ash called back from the other room.  
  
"How about we go out to eat somewhere?"  
  
  
Brock and Joy had entered a nice restaurant. Joy was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that came down to about her mid thigh, showing off her wonderfully jiggly legs. They looked at the menu that was on the wall.  
  
"So, what would you like?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'd like the steak... hmm, and the chicken. Oh, the fish looks good also... maybe the lobster too..."  
  
"Uh, we'll just get the all-you-can-eat mega bar, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Soon they were seated with their food, which Joy was happily downing.   
  
  
Elsewhere (maybe...), Ash and Misty were walking into a fine restaurant. They were alone, as Misty had asked the Nurse Joy still at the Center to watch over Pikachu and Togepi.   
  
"Oh look, Ash! They have a dessert bar!"  
  
Ash and Misty had soon got their food and sat down at a table that was beside one of those low-height walls (whatever they're called). They were happily eating until Misty overheard a couple on the other side.  
  
"So you do most of the cooking? Tell me more about your friends."  
  
"Well, there's Ash, he wants to be a Pokemon Master. It's a pretty big dream, but hey, you gotta have something to go for. And then there's Misty. She's pretty loud and bossy sometimes but usually she's ok. And if you ask me, I think those two have a thing for each other."  
  
"That's cute," she said, giggling.  
  
"Hey, I gotta go to the restroom, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Brock left the table, as well as Misty who caught him before he got there.   
  
"So I'm loud and bossy, am I?!" she asked him angrily.  
  
"Uh, Misty!... What are you doing here?...."  
  
"If you must know, I'm eating here with Ash. And I'd also like to say that his dream is NOT too big, because I believe he can achieve it."  
  
"You usually don't defend Ash like that, you know."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" she said, thrusting Brock towards the restroom door. "Just don't bother us, please?"  
  
"Alright, as long as you quit hurting me!!"  
  
Misty went back and got seated.   
  
"Where did you go off to?" Ash asked.  
  
"Brock and Joy are here," she answered, "I was just... giving Brock some advice."  
  
"Oh. Hey you want some ice cream?" he asked, standing up.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Ash went up and got a couple dishes of ice cream from the dessert bar, one for him and one for Misty. They were very big helpings, and additionally were covered with chocolate syrup and all kinds of toppings. Misty had a taste and thought it was great.  
  
"This is pretty good. If I eat too much of this, I might get fat!"   
  
Ash registered this statement in his head and after a moment he looked over at Joy, who was getting her 5th helping at the mega bar. He looked over her thick thighs, her beautiful large stomach which was packed into her dress tightly, and her ever-bouncy breasts.  
  
'If Misty got fat maybe she'd look like that...' He thought, grinning happily, 'Hmm...'  
  
"What are you looking at, Ash?"  
  
"Waa??? Oh, I was just thinking, uh, I wanted some more ice cream!" he quickly blurted out, gulping down the last few spoonfuls of what was left and rushing off. Ash returned with two more full dishes of ice cream.  
  
"You're gonna eat both of those?" Misty inquired.  
  
"No, the other one is for you."  
  
"Thanks," Misty said while accepting it, having already finished hers.   
  
Soon they were both finished again. Ash disappeared for a moment and returned with more. He knew Misty had a big weakness for ice cream and could pack away incredible amounts of it. As he kept getting more, his portions seemed to become less and less while hers stayed the same, if not often bigger. After another trip he returned once more.   
  
"More ice cream?......" she asked wearily.  
  
"No, I thought you'd like some cake," he said, offering her a plate with a large slice on it, which Misty happily accepted.  
  
Soon afterwards, Misty's stomach had bloated up to about the size of a basketball (this is anime, so let's say it's possible for Misty to eat a massive amount of food and make her stomach stretch this big), packed tight but also somewhat jiggly, sitting firmly in her lap and pushing her suspenders aside as it jutted out.   
  
"Well, I'm done," Ash said, "What do you wanna do now?"   
  
"I'm too stuffed to do anything else," she said, "Maybe we should go back to the Pokemon Center. But first help me up."  
  
Ash briefly smiled and helped Misty to her feet. The two exited as Brock and Joy were still seated. Joy was finishing off her 8th plate of food. Despite how much Joy was eating, the two had had a lot of time to talk about things.   
  
Some time later Ash and Misty returned to thier room at the Pokemon Center after retrieving their Pokemon, who went to sleep soon after wards. The two sat down side by side on one of the beds.   
  
"I ate so much I'm really sleepy," Misty said, obviously tired.   
  
"I'm a little tired," Ash mentioned.  
  
Ash almost didn't notice Misty fall asleep, leaning against him, a quite content look on her face. Instead of putting her down, he layed back and still allowed her to rest on him. He hoped she wouldn't be mad, after all SHE was the one that fell asleep on him.   
  
Brock arrived back a few hours later, to find the two still asleep, holding each other, Ash's hand also placed upon her large, full belly. Brock just snickered, and went to bed himself.   
  
Misty was the first one to wake up the next day. She was laying on something rather comfortable. She recalled all the events right up until she went to bed. Suddenly it hit her. She shot up to look back and see Ash smiling at her. Did she really fall asleep on him?  
  
"You were really tired last night Misty," Ash said.   
  
"Uh, I guess so..." she said, blushing.  
  
"C'mon," he said, getting up and taking her hand, "Let's go get breakfast."  
  
Misty smiled before they left she turned to the other bed.  
  
"Hey, Brock. Get up, we're going to get breakfast."  
  
"Okay, I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Soon the trio was out sitting at a table waiting for their food, which was delivered by the older Nurse Joy. Ash and Misty sat opposite of Brock.  
  
"So, how did your date go?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well... It went really well," Brock admitted, "We both have a lot in common, actually. And we both love Pokemon. And you're right, Misty, I should try looking at what's inside rather than appearance. She has to be one of the nicest girls I've ever met. But..."  
  
"But what?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, I think we have a little too much in common, too put it simply, I'm staying here."  
  
"Waaa/What?" shouted Ash/Misty.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to stay here and help out around the Pokemon Center."  
  
"Then, I guess this is goodbye again," Ash said.  
  
"Don't worry," Brock replied, "I'm sure I'll see you guys again someday."  
  
Misty was sad at hearing Brock was leaving, but was excited at the prospect of her and Ash alone finally. She placed her hands in her lap... to find something odd. Last night her stomach was tight when it was packed with food, but now it was still around the same size but looser and rather doughy.   
  
'Ahh!! How many calories was in that ice cream!' she mentally screamed to herself. 'Ash didn't intentionally give me all that fatty food, did he? No, of course he wouldn't...'  
  
And as he noticed Misty in deep thought while she looking at her belly, all Ash could think was 'Hehehehehe....., don't worry Misty, you're gonna get even more beautiful...'   
  
So, soon afterwards Ash and Misty waved goodbye to their old friend, heading off to new adventures, and new feasts. Well, Misty didn't know about that last part...  
  
THE END  
  
  
Author's Notes: Originally, this was supposed to be a story about Brock learning a lesson, but somewhere it got blown up into an AAML!!! Also, there will be no other chapters to this story, but for those of you who are wondering, let's just say..... uh, Misty gains a whole lot more weight. And marries Ash somewhere along the line. Also I will be continuing my other story very soon so look for an update sometime. 


End file.
